Toturi Shigekawa
Akodo Shigekawa, The Test of the Emerald Champion, Part One, by Brian Yoon through his loyalty and his valor in battle earned the name of the Imperial Toturi family, becoming Toturi Shigekawa. Measured Ferocity, by Brian Yoon Family Shigekawa was cousin of Akodo Kurako. Rulebook Story (Stronger than Steel), by Shawn Carman Imperial Legions Shigekawa swore fealty first to Toturi Tsudao (later the Empress Toturi II), serving her as a taisa and later a rikugunshokan, and then later to Toturi Naseru, the Emperor Toturi III. Masters of War, p. 75 He was well protected in battle with his armor. Shigekawa's Armor (Promotional) Commander Shigekawa was the commander of the Seventh Imperial Legion. He was promoted to the position after Toturi Miyako stepped down as commander of the First Legion and Kitsu Dejiko, the former Seventh Legion commander was promoted to First Legion. Shigekawa was a personal attendant of Empress Toturi Kurako and sometimes acted as her yojimbo. Growth, by Brian Yoon At Shogun's command After the death of Iuchiban in 1166 the Emerald Magistrates continued to enforce the Emperor's laws, but the Imperial Legions followed the Shogun's orders. Heavy Infantry (Lotus flavor) Shigekawa was under the command of the Shogun Kaneka. Toturi Shigekawa (Promotional flavor) General In 1169 Shigekawa was the General of the Imperial Legions. There was no Shogun, neither Emerald Champion, so he was the first rank officer of the Legions. He met Akodo Shunori and Matsu Takeko after they had defeated a bandit gang that attacked a Lion village between near Shiro Matsu. Takeko pondered that bandits and raidings would continue while the Imperial Throne remained empty. Test of the Emerald Champion - 1169 Shigekawa was one of the contenders of the Test of the Emerald Champion this year. The Test of the Emerald Champion, Part One, by Brian Yoon Vacant Throne Battle of Toshi Ranbo Shigekawa was part of the defenders of Empress Toturi Kurako when Toturi III was away from the Imperial City. During the Battle of Toshi Ranbo Kurako committed heigai to avoid capture, so Shigekawa requested permission to commit seppuku, which was not granted. Fealty and Freedom, p. 121 Emperor Candidate During the Race for the Throne the Lion endorsed Toturi Shigekawa as their candidate for Emperor. The Lion Clan Champion Matsu Yoshino proclaimed him in a meeting with all the Lion leaders. Akodo Setai demurred if the words said by the prophet Kitsune Narako at the Jade Championship had been taken in consideration. Growth (The Race for the Throne Book), by Brian Yoon This year Shigekawa was nominated for Emperor by the Lion Clan, which Shigekawa had been born into. Akodo Setai proclamated it in the Imperial Court during the stewardship of the Phoenix Clan over the capital. Setai tried to reinforce his arguments with the Shigekawa's lineage relation with the Imperial family, being the cousin of the last Empress. Toturi Daimyo When Iweko I was named Empress, Shigekawa offered her his life in order to remove the name of her predecessors completely from the Imperial Bureaucracy, but the Divine Empress declined. Vacant Throne, p. 164 The Toturi family had had no leader since the death of Toturi Kurako. Toturi Kyoji had returned in 1168 to the Monkey Clan, forsaking the Imperial family name he had borne. Shigekawa became daimyo of his family by default. Last Toturi Shigekawa bore the name Toturi until such time as he died, bearing only one child, a daughter, into the clan of her mother. The Last Toturi (Storyline Tournament) See also * Toturi Shigekawa/Meta External Links * Toturi Shigekawa (Promotional) * Shigekawa's Court (The Coming Storm) Akodo Shigekawa Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Imperial Leaders